Majestic Moments
by Draconicality
Summary: A small collection of one-shots, featuring the growing relationships on the European Team. (Mostly Enrique/Oliver, although I have plans for others...) [Story # 2 uploaded!]
1. Fortune's Impulse

**Oliver:**

I watch the battle with anxious eyes, gripping the low stone wall in front of me with white-knuckled hands.  _No-!  Enrique, no!  What are you DOING!?!  You fool!_

I can only look on in horror as the angered Amphilyon looms above Enrique, twin mouths gaping open to reveal needlelike teeth.  My blond friend's face twists in terror as he raises the sword and shield between himself and the raging Beast.

Unicolyon stirs within my mind and screams, filling my head with a maelstrom of confused sound. **_–futile gesture!-NO! don'tdoit-byalltheGodbeastsno-dosomething-dosomething-doSOMETHING-!-save him!-_**

****

I can't do anything but call his name; try my best to get to him.

****

A frantic, useless attempt to drop to the ground below, arrested.  He yells madly up at me, blue eyes wide, the pupils dilated with panic and fear.  "No!  Don't!  He might turn on you too!"

My mind screams. _Idiot!  No, Unicolyon can protect me, you're too concerned for me!  Enrique, get out of there!  _I find myself shrieking, voice cracking and going through several octaves.  "You know nothing can stop a Bitbeast that's out of control!"  _But Deus, you could let me take my chances, Unicolyon's NO WEAKLING and good God, Enrique, I don't want you to die!_

_I love you!_

And then I'm just frozen-scared, and Unicolyon is the same, beads of cold sweat forming on the back of my neck as the Hydra rears back to strike-

And with a shocking suddenness, the blue flash that is Dragoon is there, shielding his armored form from view.

I can only sag against the wall in relief.  _Thank you, Tyson._

----------

**Enrique:**

The two of us sit on a stone bench at the back of the "Colosseum," an hour after…you know.  Not a word is spoken between us for several minutes, as dusk sets in, lengthening the shadows.

"…I really screwed up back there, didn't I?"  My voice is quiet, barely even audible among the rustling of leaves in the breeze.

I'm almost, but not quite shocked by his sudden outburst.  "_Idiot damne!  How could you have done that?  __Mon dieu, you could have been killed!"_

"I know…you don't have to rub it in." I'm tired, my voice unusually somber and serious.  "I was so scared.  Have you ever lost control like that, to have your Beast roaring inside your head, almost splitting your mind with its anger, with its pain and your own?"  Even now an echo of that same pain flickers into my words. 

"I guess I can't answer that," Oliver sighs, leaning against me gently.  "Don't _ever do that again.  I don't know what I'll do if you're gone…"_

I look down at him in surprise as he tilts his face up towards mine, clear amethyst eyes locked with my own sapphire ones.  Something warm churns low in my stomach and I feel my face growing heated, blood rushing to my cheeks.

"Enrique…"

Impulse (_his or mine or both of ours, I don't know_.)  Suddenly my lips are crushed against Oliver's, his arms snaking unobtrusively about my waist as I tangle my fingers in chartreuse strands of hair.  Sweet, forbidden pleasure courses through me as he moans softly against my mouth before breaking the kiss.

I pull away gently, trying to regain both breath and coherent thought.  Oliver's eyes are half-lidded and practically glazed with pleasure, a mix of confusion, delight, and…what? on his features.  He seems to come back to reality with a quick shake of his head.  "Did we just do what I thought we did?"

"Yeah." _And it felt so…I don't know, right.  _

_(And I've wanted to do it for years…)_

"We're going to have to talk about this, aren't we?" Doubt creeps into his face, for a second, and mild fear.  

Both vanish when I laugh and reply, "Yeah, I guess so," before pulling him into another kiss.

----------

_Normally gentle eyes gleam crimson with fury as Unicolyon raises her head to neigh at her companion in the blackness._

_"I can't BELIEVE you did that, you IDIOT!"_

_If it's even possible for emotion to show on the draconic features, it definitely does now – mutinous, shocked guilt, and the faint whisper of anger still stealing across Amphilyon's features._

_"Well, it worked, didn't it?" _

_The Unicorn sighs.  Fire is always such a wayward, violent Element, and has its own ways of coping.  She, of the Earth, would never have thought of doing that to her knight, but then…_

_Well, the young blond warrior will at least make an effort to change his ways.    She sighs again, still not totally over her panic (Bitbeastkillingmaster-whowouldhaveknown-whowouldhaveguessed-Ican'tbelieveit) _

_She turns for a moment to the window in the darkness through which she views their young knight-masters.  With a faint snort of surprise, she glances guiltily back at the Hydra, before closing the opening with a small, secret smile._

_She and Amphilyon will get over it, soon enough, as Bitbeasts always do._

_And, it seems, so shall their knights._

~.-owari-.~

~-~-~-~-~-

A/N:  Hey!  I did the Uni & Amphy scene!  

(Little voices in brain: I can't believe I wrote this fic…)

Yes, I'm deranged and obsessed with this pairing.  This fic is screwed anyway, since there was a brownout in the middle of this particular episode.  Pretend, for the story's sake.  (Yes, the plot is twisted and odd and very different from the actual show's.  But that's me!)

(Enrique: I don't mind it at all.

 Oliver: Me neither.

 Maroku: _*rowr!* Me neitha!__)_

This is why I haven't finished the next chapter of Return.  I was temporarily brain-dead-

(Jorntil: Aren't you always?

 Jiaan: … -_-;

Robert: Write one for me.

 Johnny: And me.)

And when my mind came back, it had this cute, demented thing in it.  No, Robert and Johnny, I can't.  Too bad.

I need a little help, too.  I know who I'm going to pair Johnny with in my other fic, but who will I pair Robert with?  I'm putting in the Demolition Boys, Bladebreakers, and the other Majestics, but the choices are basically limited to Ian, Spencer, Bryan, OR I can add another OC and make people mad at me, OR attempt (and fail miserably) to write in a different team.  Your choice!  Or maybe I'll just make it simple and pair him with Bryan.  It's possible…hmm….

(Robert: Eeep.)


	2. First Match

I HAD to do more of these.  They wouldn't let me alone! Sadly, unlike Fortune's Impulse, this one is barely shounen-ai.  Actually, it ISN'T shounen-ai.  It's more like a meeting-up fic.  Basically, the European Finals, where Eny and Olli tied for third place…

~-~-~-~-~-

The European Beyblading Tournament Finals. A grandiose, colorful event that drew Beybladers from all over the continent. Those who had proven themselves the best of the best (well, almost) came together in mighty battles to decide in the end - who would be the single reigning champion? Rumors flew from mouths to ears like lightning - who would play dirty, who the favorites were, who had the least chance of winning. 

And in the midst of it all... 

Oliver Polanski, only thirteen years old and already the reigning Beyblade champion of his mother country, France, was fidgeting. 

It wasn't from nervousness - no, that had long vanished, replaced by the humming excitement that permeated the entire stadium. It was just... 

His armor _itched._

He sighed and reached up to adjust the metal that lay heavily on his shoulders and forehead, muttering a soft oath. _Ours-le fièrement,_ Father had said. _Faites__-le pour l'honneur de la famille._ Well, it was a touch of embarassment that he felt instead, and he couldn't help it. 

The white enamel had worn thin from age and use, almost revealing the reddish copper-alloy underneath. As a result, the armor was tinged...pink. Normally he liked pink, but for this it made for a rather unintimidating image, clashing as it did with the faded green of the helmet plume. 

The Parisian teen sighed once more and looked up, scanning his opponent, who stood across the ring. Spotlights glinted off the other youth's bronze armor - was armor a _requirement_ for this particular match? - a very Philistine sort of getup which Oliver had only previously seen in a history book. The horned helmet obscured the stranger's eyes, leaving his identity a temporary mystery. 

But then...why did Oliver get the feeling he knew this particular young man? Something about the way he held himself, or the confident smirk on the visible part of his face... 

Above their heads DJ Jazzman's voice drowned out the murmur of the crowd, echoing and reechoing around the Beystadium's walls. "**Aaaaaaand****, here, ladies and gentlemen, we have our two champions, ready to duke it out and decide who goes on to the next round of the European Beyblading Fiiiinals! To my left we got the champion from ****Italy****, the Golden Gladiator...ENRIQUE GI-AN-CARLOOOOOOOOO!**" 

Enthusiastic applause from the crowd, particularly from a group of girls near the front row ("Go, Enrique-poo!") 

Oliver's heart nearly stopped. _You!_ he wanted to shout. _I haven't seen you for YEARS! How in the hell did you turn up HERE?_

_But we did promise each other to become the best bladers in our countries, right?_ The corners of the French boy's mouth twitched slightly. _Looks like both of us lived up to THAT! Dieu, this'll be **priceless!** What are the chances?_

_Wonder if he still remembers who I am? Probablement pas..._

**"Aaaand to my right we've got our other champion, all the way from ****France****! Let's have a round for OLIVER POOOOOOOO-LANSKI!"**

Oliver's faint smirk widened into a grin as he watched Enrique's reaction - the Italian teen jerked slightly and pushed the helmet up from his face. A familiar - if much older - pair of blue eyes locked with Oliver's own violet ones, and for a moment, it was just the two of them alone. No one else. 

"Oliver." The Roman boy smiled in easy recognition, and he snapped his sword to his shield in preparation. 

Oliver readied his own launcher with a wink of pure mischief. "Long time no see, _mon__ ami!_" 

"**THREE! TWO! ONE!**

"**LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"**

---------- 

_He's gotten good,_ thought the French boy grimly, watching the two Blades clashing in the bowl. _Not to mention that the last time we fought, neither of us had our Bitbeasts..._

_It's a best-out-of-three. I can afford to lose one. Just one-_ He growled softly as the other boy's Blade knocked his own dangerously near the edge. _Hang in there..._

"Unicolyon, go! Crush him!" 

The magnificent equine leapt out of her Bit in a whorl of fuschia light, screaming her challenge as she galloped towards the other Beyblade- 

-and missed. 

_MERDE!_ Oliver thought. _What in the name of -_

"Amphilyon, show 'em who's boss!" 

Orange blazed from the center of Enrique's Blade, outlining a ferocious, serpentine form. Oliver's horrified gaze traveled over the pumping wings, the massive claws, and the _second head at the end of it's whipping tail._ Too late, he realized that there were now two identical Beyblades attacking his one. 

"UNICOLYON, EVADE!" 

Too late. Both of the Hydra's heads plunged for the kill, mimicking the twin Blades as they met Oliver's with a resounding clang, sending it out of the dish. 

Instinctively, he caught it in his palm, clapping his other hand to his stinging cheek. Liquid warmth met his fingers - blood from the shallow gash caused by his own Blade as it flew past. Scowling, he met Enrique's gaze. The other looked coolly triumphant as his blade continued to spin in the center of the dish. 

**"Aaaaannd Enrique Giancarlo takes the victory in our first match!"** Jazzman roared over the cheers of the crowd. **"Will Oliver be able to even the odds on this?"**

_Stronger, indeed! Let's see what we can do about that...No worries, Unicolyon! He's shown us most of his tricks, though if I know one thing about Giancarlo it's that he'll still have something up his sleeve..._

_We won't lose again!_

---------- 

**"LET IT RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!"**

Oliver's eyes glittered, riveted on the dish. This time, the fuschia Blade razored around the center of the bowl in a blurry path. Speed would count here... 

The two boys summoned their Bitbeasts almost simultaneously. Unicolyon refrained from a head-on charge this time, instead galloping and dodging Amphilyon's ferocious slashes and snapping jaws. Beneath the fiercely battling beasts, the two - no, three - blades reflected their movements. 

Underneath their feet, the ground shifted ominously. _Time to make my move!_

"Unicolyon, EARTH SHAKE!" 

Hooves drummed a fierce tattoo on invisible ground, but both boys felt the floor - and the bowl - slide and shudder. Amphilyon's attacks faltered, and Enrique's Blades wobbled dangerously, melding back into a single one. 

"Attack!" 

Once more, Unicolyon charged her opponent. The Unicorn had none of Amphilyon's balancing problems, and the golden Blade was knocked flying to its owner's feet. Oliver felt no small satisfaction at Enrique's shocked face. 

Jazzman's voice blared excitedly out of the speakers. **"And Oliver Polanski wins, making the score one-all! IT'S A TIE, FOLKS! The third and final round, WINNER TAKES AAAAAALLLL!"**

---------- 

Amazingly, Enrique didn't look mad. Just...determined. 

_Winner takes all,_ Oliver reminded himself. _So let's win!_

**"-RIIIIIIIIIPPPPP!"**

Neither boy nor Beast felt like wasting time. Amphilyon flew rings around Unicolyon, who stood rock-steady and snorted contempt. Twice Amphilyon's heads darted forward, only to clip their teeth on empty air as his opponent danced out of reach. 

_Something's going to happen,_ Oliver thought wildly, as his Bitbeast broke out of Amphilyon's circle and the serpentine Beast suddenly pulled upward and beat its wings furiously, rising to the ceiling. _Something's HAPPENING...! UNICOLYON, UNLEASH!_

They screamed their moves at the same time, as the two Beasts plunged towards each other. 

"AMPHILYON, FLAME SHATTER!" 

"UNICOLYON, ROCK SLIDE!" 

And then it was pain, and ear-bursting noise, and the world vanishing in a burst of bright white light... 

---------- 

For the first time in his life, Oliver was grateful for his armor. The heavy armor and chestplate, although battered, had probably saved him a stay in the hospital – a very long one. 

Still, he hurt all over. As he stood up, brushing away the dust, numerous cuts, bruises and mild burns made themselves felt. 

"Enrique?" 

"'Ver here." The Roman boy grunted, pulling himself up. He'd lost the horned helmet, and his blonde hair stuck up from his head at crazy angles. "What a mess!" 

He couldn't agree more. The two Beasts' final burst of power had completely decimated the arena. Not only was there a small crater where the dish had been, the tiles around it were cracked, like clay baked too long in the sun. Cement dust still hung in the air. 

"Who won?" Enrique asked. 

"Neither of us did," Oliver replied. The image he'd seen just before the light came - _two blades forced out and apart_ - remained fixed in his mind. "Or maybe we both did." 

"Yeah, maybe." The Italian's voice was tired, but his grin as he turned to the French boy was real. "That was some match!" 

"Yes, it was, wasn't it?" _And I think, in the end, it turned out EXACTLY the way I wanted it to…_

At that point, the stunned crowd realized what had happened, and burst into wild cheers. 

**~-owari-~**

~-~-~-~-~- 

_Ours-le fièrement_ - Bear it proudly 

_Faites__-le pour l'honneur de la famille_ - Do it for the honor of the family 

_Probablement__ pas_ - Probably not 

_MERDE!_ – SHIT! 

…That didn't quite end the way I wanted it to.  There was supposed to be a bit more, but I just couldn't get myself to write it.  So, I cut it off.  To make the rest of this long story short…they got hold of a new arena (probably they both paid,) and since they tied, they moved to the next round.  Enrique faced Robert and Oliver faced Johnny (or the other way around?) and both lost.  Johnny faced Robert and Robert won.  Then some sort of friendship thing between Oli and Eny.  Tada!

You probably found this long, boring and pointless.  Oh well.  It's just something I HAD to write.  And the title should probably be 'Second Match,' since in the third fic I'm putting up, they have a Beybattle when they're little kids.  Well, maybe it should be 'First Official Match, Bitbeasts Included.'  

So, where did I get this idea?  Well, in the episode 'Olympia Challenge,' it mentioned the European Tournament.  And it listed Robert as champion, Johnny second place, and then it said Oliver and Enrique were both in third place.  So, why is that?  They'd have HAD to tie, then.  And probably to battle each other.  Voila!  Fic time! 

As for Oliver's armor, well, the great-great-etc.-somethings of the Majestics wore their armor for fighting.  Obviously Oliver's…whatever…did the same.  And you have to admit, it looks HORRIBLE on him.  I doubt Oliver's ancestor woulda gone into battle wearing THAT.  So, I cooked up an explanation of my own.  Despite the fact that I have personally NEVER heard of copper armor with white enamel, it sure as hell beats Oliver saying, "The men of my family were very much in touch with their feminine sides!"  I mean…c'mon!  When I saw him wearing it I cracked up and couldn't look at the screen!

And the final attacks?  MINE!  But it's reasonable.  I mean, maybe they were prohibited from those moves afterwards, on the grounds that they did WAY too much damage ^^;

I'm babbling!  Ack!  On to the reviews from 'Fortune's Impulse!'

_Christina – Thanks!  And you're first to review, as always ^^; Love your stories!  Did you get my review with the Spirit Quarter team on it?  If not, I'll mail it to you…_

_Hikari__ no Yami - -_-; A foursome…nah.  Robert goes with __Bryan__ now.  Period…_

_Meskup__ – YOU'RE RIGHT!  THERE'S NOT ENOUGH ENRIQUE x OLIVER OUT THERE!  *glares at her readers* EVERYONE WRITE MAJESTICS FICCIES!  ENY AND OLLI FOREVA!_

_Kawaii-kirei__ - Thanks for the compliments! #^_^# I'm no professional, if I was I'd have books out by now!  (Or maybe not.  Me too young.)  Why did you cry? O.o; *checks* Nuffin sad there!  Just kissy-kissy!_

_Trunks fan - *giggles* I've seen your fics too!  But my review button didn't work at the time _ 'Jumping to Conclusions' is so very CUTE!_

Anyway, this is probably the last thing I'm putting up.  I leave for the States tomorrow, so no updates for a month. :/ I'll still be writing though! *holds up the Almighty Notebook of Doom* AND I'll be drawing too, so you can expect a heap of fanart from me when I get back!  (You never know.  Maybe they'll let me on the computers at Marymount without asking questions. Hmm.)

Ja ne!  Look out for updates in a month!


End file.
